


Of Soul and Heart

by Mesonoxian



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), M/M, My First Fanfic, Noblesse Centric, Not Beta Read, Reborn characters maybe in future series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesonoxian/pseuds/Mesonoxian
Summary: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had never, in the thousands of years that he has been alive, thought he would be fortunate enough to gain a complete set of guardians.





	Of Soul and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I love everyone in the Noblesse fandom, but this is seriously the smallest fandom I've been in. I took it as a sign that I should contribute content for once in my life after being just a reader for 10+ years lol. 
> 
> First fic, please be gentle, but do point out any mistakes.

**Present**

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had never, in the thousands of years that he has been alive, thought he would be fortunate enough to gain a complete set of guardians. 

Sitting in his usual seat, Raizel looked up from his teacup to his guardians ( _his family, and oh how that thought warms him_ ) settled around in the living room of the home that his beloved Sun created for him. He lets the comforting sound of their idle chatter wash over him as he sipped his tea.

Raizel cannot believe how fortunate he is to be alive, to be _here_ , in this moment with them.

For most of his life in Lukedonia, he had resigned himself to be a secluded Sky. 

He is the Noblesse. The protector of Nobles. The Judge.

 

Executioner.

 

How could he live amongst other Nobles when he was a constant reminder of the neighbor that he judged guilty, the friend that he forced into Eternal Sleep, or the family member that he executed? 

Raizel had decided to not seek bonds with the other Elements. He wanted to spare others of the unpleasantness his presence was associated with, so he shut himself away in his mansion. He was content in watching the world pass by through his window.

It is unusual for Skys to be unbonded, as they are rare and in demand, but there are instances where it does happen. For a regular Sky, that would have been unfortunate, but bearable. However, for a Sky with flames as strong and pure as the Noblesse, Raizel’s body cannot completely contain all his power, so his Flames were constantly bleeding out and reaching to Harmonize with Elements on the other side, only to be met with an abyss where his bonds should be. 

Raizel had resigned himself to Eternal Sleep once his Flames bled dry. 

In fact, Eternal Sleep was much preferred to the alternative of bonding with incompatible potential Guardians. Incompatible Guardians would result in dissonance in the bond that if unresolved, would lead to Discordance. Did Raizel really want to risk becoming a Discorded Sky from a selfish desire to Harmonize with others? No, he had buried that desire somewhere deep in his soul. This was another reason why he locked himself away, to resist the temptation of bonding, or accidentally bonding with someone.

_A Sky wants what a sky wants. The heart wants what the heart wants._

And the fallout of a Discorded Sky, of a Noblesse driven into insanity…

_I was unable to save my brother, only those that he had wanted to harm when he became a Discorded Sky…_

That is not to say that there were no Nobles who wanted to bond with Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

 

* * *

 

**Lukdonia, 1,000+ years ago**

“Sir Raizel! How have you been?” 

“Sir Raizel, it has been a while since our last visit.” 

Raizel turned slightly away from his window to see Urokia and Zarga walk in and greet him with a respectful bow. Raizel returned their greeting with a slight nod before turning back towards the window.

“I brought some pastries for you, since I tried to make tea during our last visit and it...did not go so well…” Urokai placed a box of pastries on the table in the middle of the room and began plating the sweets, unperturbed by Raizel’s seemingly indifference to his visit. 

The Sun was never shy in his goal to Court the Noblesse, even though Raizel had expressed his refusal the first few times the Agvain Clan Leader stated his intention. Alongside Urokai was Zarga, another Flame hopeful that sought to court the Noblesse and secure a place as Raizel’s Cloud. 

During their visits, Raizel would always take care to prevent his errant flames from reaching out to the unbonded clan leaders, no matter how receptive their flames were or how sweet the promise of Harmonization was.

 

* * *

 

**Present**

Urokai and Zarga, along with the other four traitor clan leaders, could have completed his Sky. 

They could have been Raizel’s Guardians.

But under the veneer of love and respect, of acceptance and commitment, Raizel always sensed something…off. 

Something out of place, a subtle _wrongness_ to the resonance between his flames and those of the Clan Leaders.

Raizel knows now that what he sensed was a warning. His Flame was warning him of the Discordance that would have happened if he had bonded with the six clan leaders. Those who ended up turning their backs on everything the Noblesse wanted to protect.

He set his half empty cup of tea, now cold, back down on the table and closed his eyes to clear his mind from the past. Raizel wants to enjoy this moment of calm with his Elements.

“Master, let me refill your cup,” Frankenstein refilled his Master’s tea, _Is everything alright, Master_?

Raizel opened his eyes and looked at his Sun. How considerate of Frankenstein, to state his concern through their bond of blood, as to not alert the children. 

Unlike with the rest of the Guardians, he and Frankenstein were bonded not only in Flames, but in blood as well. Through their bond of blood, they have a closer connection that allows them to communicate telepathically and share their abilities.

Flames come from one’s dying will, and one’s will is tightly intertwined with the heart. 

For Nobles, blood is tied strongly to their souls. 

Raizel and Frankenstein have a bond of blood and fire, of soul and heart.

_I am well, Frankenstein. Merely…reminiscing._

Sensing that Frankenstein’s concern did not recede, Raizel held Frankenstein’s eyes for a moment and sent wave of _warmth-love-joy_ to reassure him that _Yes, Beloved, I’m fine,_ before looking to the children ( _their children_ ) seated around them with so much fondness that they were able to notice from the normally blank-faced noble.

“Sir Raizel, you seem happy! Did you have fun with the Shinwoo and Ikhan today?” Tao smiled widely at the Noblesse, the Mist’s already cheerful mood seemingly bolstered from seeing his Sky so content. 

"Yes, I had fun.” 

Next to Tao, Takeo gave the Noblesse a small smile, happy that Raizel had an enjoyable afternoon after school with his classmates. 

“But I am also happy because of everyone here,” Raizel took in the startled and bashful looks of his family, and of Frankenstein hiding an indulgent smile at the cute reactions of the kids, “I am truly fortunate to have you all as my Guardians.” 

Hearing that, Regis blushed as red as his Storm flames, please beyond words. Seira, while not as red as Regis, still sported a pretty blush high on her cheeks. 

Everyone present understood how much Raizel holds them dear to his heart. But as a Noble of few words, they did not expect to hear the Noblesse voice his regard of them out loud, and so suddenly at that. 

“Yeah well, we’re lucky you accepted us,” M-21 crossed his arms in embarrassment, but still he continued, “We’re…not the strongest Elements around, you could have had much stronger Guardians, but you choose us, so I’m not gonna question my lucky stars." 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, M-21. You’ve come a long way since we first met, “ Frankenstein gave M-21 one of his Chairman Lee smiles, the encouraging ones that he gave to his students, “And it’s also partly because of me and my efforts, so you’re not giving me enough credit.” 

M-21 blinked. _Ah, there’s his Dark Spear I’ll-fuck-you-up smile._

“And for the record, the while it may be true that you kids may not be among the strongest right now (and you will be by the time I’m through with you all), _I_ am definitely one of strongest, if not THE strongest Sun. Don’t go forgetting that.” Frankenstein concluded with a beatific smile, while his eyes promised intense training to shape up his Master’s others Guardians. 

Raizel looked on at the ensuing banter between his Sun and their children. A faint smile graced his lips as he basked in the warmth of his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I have no idea what I'm doing. Writing is hard.


End file.
